baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Trever Miller
Trever Douglas Miller (born May 29, 1973 in Louisville, Kentucky) is a Major League Baseball relief pitcher for the St. Louis Cardinals. High school Miller graduated from Trinity High School, where he was a pitcher and outfielder , in 1991 and was named Kentucky's Mr. Baseball and the Gatorade High School Player of the Year. He was drafted by the Detroit Tigers in the 1st round (41st overall) of the 1991 Major League Baseball Draft straight out of high school. Professional career Miller began his professional career in with the rookie level Bristol Tigers, where in 13 starts, he went 2-7 with a 5.67 ERA. In , still with Bristol, Miller lowered his ERA to 4.93 and was promoted to Single-A Fayetteville to begin . With Fayetteville, he again lowered his ERA this time to 4.19 in 28 starts. He was promoted to Double-A Trenton in . was a breakout year for Miller. Pitching for Double-A Jacksonville, the Tigers' new Double-A affiliate, he went 8-2 with a 2.72 ERA in 31 appearances. Miller's 1995 performance was good enough that he was rated the Tigers' #10 prospect for and was promoted to Triple-A Toledo. Miller went 13-6 for the Mud Hens and was a September call-up to the Tigers. He made his major league debut on September 4, , against the Chicago White Sox, pitching 1 1/3 innings, giving up 2 earned runs, and taking the Loss. On December 10, 1996, Miller was traded to the Houston Astros with Brad Ausmus, Jose Lima, C.J. Nitkowski, and Daryle Ward for Doug Brocail, Brian Hunter, Todd Jones, and Orlando Miller. Miller spent all of with the Triple-A New Orleans Zephyrs and had a 3.30 ERA in 29 games all but two of them starts. In , he was converted to a relief pitcher and spent the whole year on the major league roster; he went 2-0 with a 3.04 ERA in 37 games. He did not fair as well in , as his ERA rose by over 2 runs and subsequently, he was traded to the Philadelphia Phillies during the offseason for Yorkis Perez. Miller made the Phillies' team out of spring training, but was claimed off waivers by the Los Angeles Dodgers on May 19 and made one appearance for them before being sent to Triple-A Albuquerque. He was recalled and appeared in one more game for Dodgers on June 2 and became a free agent at the end of the season. On January 22, , he signed a minor league contract with the Boston Red Sox and pitched as both a starter and reliever for Triple-A Pawtucket. He became a free agent after the season and signed with the Cincinnati Reds. The Reds released him on September 4, , without appearing in the majors. In , Miller pitched for the Toronto Blue Jays and spent the entire year in the majors. He served as a LOOGY, a role he has served ever since then, and appeared in an American League-high 79 games. He became a free agent after the season and signed with the Tampa Bay Devil Rays where he spent the next two seasons in their bullpen recording ERAs of 3.12 and 4.06. After becoming a free agent after the season, he signed with the Astros on January 10, . In the next two seasons, Miller appeared in 70 and 76 games for Houston. In , Miller broke Scott Aldred's 9-year-old record for most appearances in a season without a decision. He pitched in 76 games without earning a win or taking a loss, shattering the mark Aldred had set at 48 in 1998 as a member of the Tampa Bay Devil Rays. On August 3, , Miller won a decision against the Detroit Tigers, ending this modern record at 121 games. On February 6, 2008, Miller signed a one-year deal with Tampa Bay worth 1.6 million with a team option for worth 2 million. In 68 games in 2008, Miller had a 4.15 ERA. Miller's option for 2009 was declined following the 2008 season. On December 3, 2008, Miller signed a one-year incentive-laden deal worth potentially $2 million with the St. Louis Cardinals.Miller signs one-year deal with Cards He made his debut with the Cardinals on Opening Day, Apr. 6, 2009. He relieved with 2 outs in the 6th inning, giving up 2 hits charged with a blown save, striking out 2 batters in his 1.0 IP. Personal life Miller and his wife Pari have three children, including a daughter named Grace who had two holes in her heart when she was born and a genetic disorder so rare that it doesn't have a name.Miller ran his first marathon which was the Disney Marathon in January 2009 in a time of 4 hours, 27 minutes, 27 seconds. . References External links * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Tampa Bay Rays players Category:Tampa Bay Devil Rays players Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:Houston Astros players Category:Philadelphia Phillies players Category:Los Angeles Dodgers players Category:Toronto Blue Jays players Category:St. Louis Cardinals players Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Major League Baseball players from Kentucky Category:Bristol Tigers players Category:Trenton Thunder players Category:Jacksonville Suns players Category:Toledo Mud Hens players Category:New Orleans Zephyrs players Category:Albuquerque Dukes players Category:Sarasota Red Sox players Category:Pawtucket Red Sox players Category:Louisville Bats players Category:Round Rock Express players Category:Sportspeople from Louisville, Kentucky Category:Relief Pitchers Category:Players